


You don't have to ask me twice

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x22, Fluff, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Wedding, bookstore, mother-in-law, son-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: Magnus and Maryse have a discussion before the wedding of 3x22.





	You don't have to ask me twice

The moon was high in the sky as Magnus Bane made his way down the high street. He pulled his collar of his coat up to his head, to shelter from the biting wind. He knocked lightly on the door. He waited for a few seconds and there was no answer. He sighed as he turned to walk away...maybe this wasn't the best idea. But he didn't have time to go back home, this needed to be done now.

Magnus turned and made his way back from the way he came, when a hand reached out to touch his shoulder. "Sorry Magnus, I was putting books away. Is everything alright?"

Magnus smiled as he looked into the eyes of Maryse Lightwood, a dear friend, and his future mother-in-law. "I just wanted to speak with you for a minute, if that's okay?" Maryse smiled as she pulled at his sleeve "I've just been making tea, come in a minute, you must be freezing." Magnus smiled as he was led inside and Maryse pulled up a chair for him to sit on. There was a roaring fire in front of him, probably dangerous in the middle of a bookshop.

Maryse continued to put books away, she seemed tense. "Is Alec okay? I thought you were doing wedding preparations together." Magnus smiled as he twiddled his thumbs. "That's what I actually wanted to talk to you about, I'm glad you're here." Maryse pulled up a chair next to him and took his hands. "I'm glad you're here too, I wanted to speak with you about something Magnus."

Maryse's face dropped slightly, she'd heard so much chatter today, about her children and their crazy missions. Without her runes and stele, she felt completely useless sometimes and she had really no idea what had been happening.

"I wanted to talk to you-" He paused and let out a shaky breath. "-I know we talked before when I came here, about my mother." Maryse held his hands tighter. "The thing is Maryse, I've never known having a mother...before you came along." Maryse's eyes lit up. "Of course, Magnus, you're my family. I mean, you're marrying my son in a few hours." Magnus smiled at how far Maryse had come. It seemed so little time ago that she watched him kiss her son for the first time, in front of the institute members. In just a few hours’ time, she would be watching it again, In the very same space, as they were pronounced husbands.

“I wanted to ask you something Maryse-“ She interrupted Magnus as the sound of flames crackled from the fireplace. “Can I speak first? Magnus I just want you to know how proud I am of you and Alec. Everything that you have fought for has been leading to this day and I am so happy that you found each other. I can’t apologise enough for the wrongs of my past, so I wanted to do something to prove how much you mean to me.” Magnus smiled sweetly at the thought. Maryse had never been a bad person, or a bad mother, she had just needed to see things from a new perspective.

Magnus held his hand up. “That’s what I came here for Maryse. I wanted us to bury whatever has happened in the past and move on from it. I love your son so much Maryse and he means everything to me. I just-“

Maryse jittered nervously. “Yes Magnus, but what I wanted to ask you-“

They both looked at each other and smiled slightly, both of them knowing exactly what the other were going to say.

“Can I walk you down the aisle?”

“Can you walk me down the aisle?”

They both grinned as they stood up. Maryse gathered Magnus into her arms and hugged him tightly. He was always going to be a part of this family and she cared for him as she cared for her own children. Of course, she would walk him. “Magnus, there isn’t anything that I would love more, to be there for you and Alec and be such a big part of your special day.” She kissed the side of his head as she rocked slightly. She would always protect Magnus as one of her own. No king or Queen of hell could ever stand between Maryse Lightwood and the happiness of her children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
